1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a pixel structure and a liquid crystal display structure using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Having the features of low voltage operation, no radiation, light weight and small size, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has gradually replaced the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display and become a mainstream product in the display market.
However, the liquid crystal display still encounters some problems such as the viewing angle being too narrow and the liquid crystal response time being too long. Therefore, how to enlarge the viewing angle and shorten the response time are prominent tasks for the industries. Currently, several solutions for wide-viewing angle LCD such as multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD, in-plane switching (IPS) LCD and fringe field switching (FFS) LCD are already provided. In general, once the response speed of the liquid crystal is not fast enough, streaking will occur. That is, when displaying fast moving animation, the movement will be delayed and the images and texts are hard to recognize. Related studies show that the pictures in motion will be delayed when the response time of the liquid crystal is over 40 ms. Currently, most standards of response time for the LCD panel are around 25 ms, and the blue phase liquid crystal (HPLC) technology with shorter response time has become more and more popular.
The blue phase liquid crystal can only exist within a narrow temperature range. A solution is provided to enlarge the temperature range by adding monomers of polymer to the blue phase cholesterol liquid crystal, further radiating the cholesterol liquid crystal with a UV light at the blue phase transition temperature and polymerizing the liquid crystal to stabilize the blue phase lattice structure. However, no matter the blue phase lattice is stabilized by way of polymerization or not, the obtained photoelectric curve (V-T curve) of the liquid crystal layer always shows hysteresis, and the repetitive operability of the HPLC display is not satisfactory.